Chosen For Evil
by Darth Malice
Summary: There is one, chosen by the dark side of the force. Chosen to do evil. . .Please R&R!!!! I really need some reviews!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All of the known star wars characters are the property of George Lucas, of course.  
  
Prologue:   
  
There is one chosen by the light side of the force to bring balance; Anakin Skywalker. But there is also one who is chosen by the dark side, to do the opposite. To destroy this balance.  
  
On a dark, rainy day on Coruscant, during the time of the old Republic, 4 years before the Battle of Naboo, a woman by the name of Marlene Karreliss held her newborn child. The birth had been difficult, and she knew she was dying. The child's father was no where to be found, and Marlene didn't know what was to become of her baby.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Yoda, Mace Windu, and the rest of the Jedi council sat, discussing a feeling that they, and many of the other Jedi knights could feel. It was the feeling that an evil creature had entered the galaxy, but one who was helpless and could be saved.  
  
"Could it be?" Mace Windu asked. Without saying it, everyone knew exactly what he was referring to. The prophecy of the chosen one of darkness. Many of the Jedi had stopped believing in this prophecy decades ago. But now the were not sure.  
  
"Dying, the mother is." Yoda said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"What can we do?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
" I think we should go and meet this child," Mace said. Once again everyone agreed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Mace and Yoda used the force to lead them to the hospital where the mother and the child were. When the entered the room, they saw how sick the mother had become. They looked at each other, knowingly. The prophecy says that the woman who gives birth to such an evil creature will die shorty afterwards.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" Marlene stammered.  
  
"I'm Mace Windu, and this is Yoda. We're Jedi Masters. We came to see your child." Mace said gently.  
  
"My child?? Why?"  
  
"Well, we believe your child may be. . strong in the force," Mace worded his words carefully, not wanting to tell the woman how dangerous her child could possibly be, "What is his name?"  
  
"It's a girl. And her name is Jemmalynn Karreliss."  
  
Mace and Yoda glanced at each other. They could both feel an overwhelming presence of the force.  
  
"May we test her?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes. Please take her. I can't take care of her. I only have a few more minutes to live." Marlene looked at her daughter, her eyes filled with love. She handed her over to Mace.  
  
"Good. . bye . . my baby." She could barely speak the words.  
  
" Who was her father?" Mace asked. But it was too late. Marlene was gone. The child was taken to the temple to be tested. They could feel the force strongly in her, and she had a high midi-chlorian count. But they were afraid of what she would become. "If train her we do not, evil she will become." Yoda said. "She may even if we do." Mace added," But the outcome might be worse if we don't. She will grow up an orphan, lacking love from her parents, and she won't be taught to do good like we can. We have to try to save her." The council agreed, and it was decided. Jemmalynn Karreliss would be trained as a jedi. 


	2. Chapter 1

6 years had passed since it was decided that Jemmalynn would be trained. She was now a tiny little girl, with light blonde hair, pale skin, and very blue eyes. From looking at her it was impossible to tell how potentially evil she was. But they way she acted at times certainly gave it away. By the time she was old enough to walk she destroyed nearly everything she got her hands on. She was eventually broken of this habit. Though she did not always use her power for good, she was indeed already very powerful. Her power and determination were good things, and the Jedi felt they were doing a good job with her, but there was one problem. She was much too advanced to be training with children her age. She was often very bored and none of the other children liked her. Yoda noticed this, but didn't know if she was ready to become a padawan. "Maybe. . . just maybe," Yoda thought," She is ready."  
  
Jemmalynn ran through the temple halls, alone and unsupervised. She had escaped the watch of Ryla, one of the care takers of the children, and she was looking for something to do. As she was running, she almost ran into a tall Jedi knight. She looked up at him, amazed. She suddenly became very shy. "Little girl, what are you doing here?" He asked her. Jemmalynn tried to make up a decent lie before answering the question. She knew Jedi should be honest, but the truth wasn't a very good story and she would get in trouble. But she could not think of something. "I was. . . "Jemmalynn trailed off, not able to finish her sentence. "You didn't leave your teachers did you?" He asked, hiding a smile. Jemmalynn didn't answer. He could sense she was uncomfortable. "My name is Kyto Ticassi," he said," what is yours?" "Jemmalynn Karreliss." Kyto then realized who it was he was talking to." Well, it's nice to meet you, Jemmalynn. Why don't I take you back now?" Jemmalynn agreed, and they walked back together. When they got there, Ryla looked angry. "Jemmalynn, where have you been?!" she cried, "You're going to have to be punished for this." Before she could continue, Kyto stepped it. "She was with me. It wasn't her fault." "Oh really?" Ryla asked, " Well okay, if you say so. Jemmalynn it is time for you to go to bed." Jemmalynn stared up at Kyto, her newfound hero. She smiled at him grateful for what he had done. "Good night Jemmalynn," he said.  
  
The next morning, during training, Jemmalynn did not have her usual focus. Yoda noticed this. "Jemmalynn, focused you are not." "I'm sorry master." She answered softly. She truly sounded sorry, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Yoda knew these classes were not the right place for her. She was already with students older than she was. He knew she was ready to become a padawan.  
  
Once again, Jemmalynn was running through the halls. But this time she had a purpose. She wanted to find Kyto again. She had taken quite a liking to him. She finally found him in almost the same spot where he was the previous night. "Hello again, Jemmalynn," he greeted her, "you didn't sneak out again did you?" She grinned mischievously, "I know I shouldn't. But it's just so easy." Kyto sensed how intelligent she was, and knew it mustn't be any difficulty at all for her. He laughed and then said, "Well, you know, you really should be getting back." "But I don't want to go back! I don't like it there, with the other children, and the teachers." "Why not?" "I don't know. I just get this bad feeling around them." Kyto wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling, but he knew it must have something to do with the force. She was obviously very strong in the force, even at her very young age. He led her back to Ryla, and then went to talk to Yoda. 


	3. Chapter 2

Yoda sat alone in his room meditating. He felt someone coming, and he knew an important meeting was about to take place. The door opened, and Kyto walked in. "Ah, Kyto, glad I am that you came to see me." Yoda said. "Yes, I have something important to discuss with you." "I know. About a young girl is this?" "Yes," Kyto answered slowly, "Jemmalynn Karreliss. I know all about her, and I think that it would do her well to start her training early. She seems so far ahead of the other students." "She is. She is. And who do you think should train her?" Yoda asked, knowing what Kyto was getting at. "Well. . . I was kind of hoping that I could." "I see. Ready to take on a Padawan, are you?" "Yes, yes! I am ready. I know I can do a good job with her," Kyto answered eagerly. "Very well then. Your padawan, Karreliss shall become." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn stared out the window, of the other Jedi children playing outside. She didn't really want to join them, but she didn't like to be alone and wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere. "Maybe," she thought, "I could go play with them". But she decided against it and decided to stay by herself. All of a sudden, she felt someone coming; a friend. "Hello, Jemmalynn. It's nice to see you again. I have something I need to talk to you about." Kyto had walked through the door. Jemmalynn was thrilled to see him. "Okay," she answered happily. "It is obviously that your skills are far beyond those of the other students," he began, "training with them is doing nothing but holding you back. I would like you to become my padawan learner." Jemmalynn thought for a moment, taking everything in. It wasn't often someone as young as her got to become a padawan. She liked the thought of leaving all the other children behind. She smiled at Kyto. "I really want to be your padawan," she said. "Are you sure about this?" "It feels. . . right." She answered, knowing she was not making a mistake. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Jemmalynn trained with Kyto for months, the most difficult training she had ever done. She loved every minute of it. It was so challenging and interesting to her, she felt like she was in a completely different world than before. Finally, one day, Kyto was assigned something to do outside of the temple, and Jemmalynn was going to come along. "Now Jemmalynn, I know you're really too young to be leaving the temple, but we have a mission to do and it will be a good experience for you." Kyto explained to her. Jemmalynn was very excited. They were traveling to a planet called Tirosha to confront a group of bounty hunters who were planning on killing some of the leaders of the Republic. Jemmalynn had never been to Tirosha, but she hadn't heard nice things about it. They would be joined on their mission by Jonah Carther and his padawan, Darius Tiero, who was 14 years old. As they boarded the ship they would be taking, Darius stared at Jemmalynn. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm Jemmalynn Karreliss," she answered, "Kyto Ticassi is my master." He stared at her suspiciously. "Aren't you a little young to be a padawan?" "Yes but. . . I was far ahead of everyone." "Oh. Wow." Darius was very impressed that such a scrawny looking girl could have so much power. "Jemmalynn! Come here, we're ready to go!" Kyto called. The trip to Tirosha was a very long one, for the planet was not even in the Republic, and it was very far away. When they finally arrived, Jemmalynn looked around and saw exactly why bad things were said about the planet. "Jemmalynn," Kyto said, "be careful. This whole planet is like the underbelly of Coruscant." "Yes, Master." Jemmalynn knew they were in a very dangerous place. Kyto, Jemmalynn, Jonah, and Darius began to walk to the central building. It was an enormous building, which towered over the rest of the small city. Jemmalynn looked around at all the different people. There were many aliens, ones Jemmalynn had never seen. Many of the people she could see around her were in fights, and there were dead bodies on the ground in some places. The air was polluted. Jemmalynn did not like this planet at all. Her master could sense something was wrong. "Jemmalynn, what is it?" He asked. "I don't like it here." "Either do I, but we have to do our mission." Jemmalynn nodded. She knew there was no way out of this. She tried to remember that she was on her first mission, and that she was doing good for the Republic. She got very excited again. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
After a long walk, they made it to the building. "Okay," Jonah said, "the bounty hunters are in there, planning their attack. We must reach all of them before they can leave the building. There is a total of six of them." "Who are they attacking?" Jemmalynn asked, confused. "Political leaders!!" Darius said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Darius," Jonah warned. "They want to attack political leaders in hope that the senate will fall apart," Kyto explained. "Oh," Jemmalynn said, embarrassed, "but why are they meeting here, on Tirosha?" This was a much harder question for the Jedi Master to answer. He looked to Jonah, who just shrugged. "I don't know, Jemmalynn. Don't worry about these things. Okay, we will take the top floors, and you two take the bottom." Kyto said. "Okay, let's do this." Replied Jonah. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn and Kyto rode the turbolifts up to the top floors of the building. They had managed to get in undetected, so far, but it was only a matter of time until they were discovered. Jemmalynn had hundreds of questions to ask, but knew she shouldn't bother her master with them. They stopped at a floor close to the top. "Why are we stopping here master?" Jemmalynn couldn't help but ask. "I am using the force to lead me to them. They are near." Kyto answered. They walked down a long, narrow hall, and came to a door and stopped. "I believe we will find a few of them in here. Now, stay near me, and don't do anything I don't tell you to do." Kyto said. Jemmalynn nodded obediently. She watched as he opened the door slowly. They entered a huge room, with a balcony overlooking the floor below. Inside she saw 3 men sitting around a table, intently discussing something. "Who are you?" One of them asked. "Jedi Master Kyto Ticassi. I am here to end this plan of yours to destroy the senate. He laughed. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you" The 3 men pulled out their blasters. Kyto got his lightsaber ready to fight. Jemmalynn wondered if she should too, but Kyto didn't say anything so she didn't. Suddenly his order came. "Jemmalynn, run and hide!" Jemmalynn did exactly what was told of her. She ran and hid under a chair nearby to watch. She didn't think the men would have any interest in a young girl like her. They barely even paid attention to her. The battle was intense. Though Kyto was outnumbered, he had the upper hand. But then, all of a sudden, he looked hurt and began to struggle. He needed help. Jemmalynn realized even though he told her not to, she had to help him. None of the men could see her, and she came out from her hiding place, took her lightsaber out, and with all her strength and the help of the force threw her lightsaber at the man who was hurting Kyto the most. It sliced through his back and he was killed instantly. She used the force to bring her lightsaber back to her. As this happened, Jonah and Darius walked in to help. One of the men kicked Darius hard in the stomach, and he fell over the railing of the balcony. He caught the edge though, and was holding on tightly, for there was a long drop to the next floor. Jemmalynn ran over to help him. "What good can you do? You're too little." He said. Jemmalynn ignored his words and grabbed his arms. Using the force, she pulled him back on to the floor. It took much of her power, and it exhausted her. "Uhh. . thanks. I guess you can do some good, huh?" He said sheepishly. By now, Kyto and Jonah had destroyed the remaining bounty hunters. Jonah had killed the others earlier. Kyto looked at Jemmalynn sternly. "Jemmalynn, you disobeyed me." "I know," she said sadly, "but I had to." "Yes, you did. You saved me. I am very thankful. 


	4. Chapter 3

Jemmalynn Karreliss walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, in search of her master. She was scared. Everyone had told her that a war had broken out, the Clone Wars. Jemmalynn and Kyto had been away at the time when it started, and they had only arrived back at the Jedi Temple about an hour ago. Jemmalynn had heard the news of the war and wanted to talk to her master about it. She was no longer a little girl, she was 14 years old. Her bond with Darius had grown very strong, but she hadn't seen him in a few years. Her bond with her master had grown strong also. She loved him more than a padawan should love a master, and she was too attached to him. But she knew it was okay, nothing would ever happen to her master. She now walked with a limp, she had lost her leg in a battle years ago, and it had to be replaced. But, with the help of the force, she could run as fast as ever. She relied on the force to do that now, for she wanted to find her master quickly. After what felt like hours of running she finally found him. "Master! Master!" she called out, sprinting at full speed towards him, "Did you hear of the war?" "Yes. Yes I did, my young padawan. This is a tragedy." He said sadly. "What are we going to do? We have to help!" She cried. He shook his head. "This is not our place Jemmalynn. Other Jedi are helping out. We have other things to do for the Republic." "Like what? What else could we possibly have to do?" "We have been sent on a mission. We have to go to Tirosha. You remember that place don't you?" "Tirosha? I hate that place, master!" Jemmalynn was angry. Tirosha was the last place in the galaxy she wanted to go. She wanted to help out with the war, and serve the Republic. But she was being sent away, to far away planet that she hated. "Jemmalynn, it's what we have been told to do! We do not have a choice." She sulked. "Okay Master, you're right. We'll go to the stupid planet. What exactly do we have to do?" "The leader of the planet, who goes by the name of King Ahno, is beginning to gain power. We believe he may form an alliance with the Separatists sometime soon. " "So, what's the big deal?" Jemmalynn thought this whole thing was pointless. What difference was one little planet joining the Separatists going to make? "We don't know much about this planet Jemmalynn," he said harshly, "it is rumored that they may have quite an army, and are planning an attack. Our job is to go spy on them and find out whatever we can. Jemmalynn laughed, a loud, rude, and sarcastic laugh. "Come on master. You really think such a planet as Tirosha could have any army at all, let alone a good one?" "It's entirely possible." Jemmalynn sighed. "Okay, Master, you win." Kyto smiled. "Good. We will leave tomorrow." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn walked through the halls again, this time her fear was replaced by anger. She got the worse feeling from that planet; she knew something just wasn't right. And she did not want to find out at all. She went into an empty room, to meditate on this feeling. As she was meditating, she felt a presence, a very nice presence, familiar but vague. She turned to see what it was. "Darius!!!" She cried out, excited to see her friend after so long. "Well, well, look at this; it's little Jemmalynn Karreliss, all grown up." He ran to her and hugged her. "It's been a long time." "It has, it really has. I missed you Darius." "I missed you too." Darius viewed her in a completely different way now. She had changed so much since he last saw her; she was beautiful now, and mature, not just a little kid tagging along with her master occasionally doing something useful. But he also sensed something. He could tell she had become angrier for some reason; she wasn't really the sweet, innocent little girl. He shrugged the feeling off; maybe he was just imagining it. "So, what are you up to lately Jemmalynn?" "Well, tomorrow, I have to return to that awful planet, Tirosha." She said, expressing clearly what she thought of the place. "I see. That's too bad; I can tell you don't like it there." They talked for hours more, until Jemmalynn decided to go to bed so she wouldn't be tired for her trip. She hadn't realized quite how much she had missed him. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
When she woke up the next morning and saw that it was light out, she groaned loudly. "Oh good Jemmalynn. You're awake. Get up and get ready," Kyto said cheerfully. "Nooooooo." She whined. Rolling over, she pulled her blanket over her head. She was not a morning person at all, and this trip certainly wasn't making her any more eager to get out of bed than usual. "Jemmalynn get UP!" He pulled the blanket away from her. "Okay, okay."  
  
When she was ready, they boarded the ship. The entire way there, Jemmalynn could not rid herself of this feeling. She didn't understand what it could be. The planet had been revolting and she didn't want to return, but she didn't understand why that would make her so worried, so filled with dread about this trip. After the long trip, they arrived at the planet. Jemmalynn thought it was even more disgusting than the last time they were there. The ground was supposed to be covered with grass, but only certain parts were. Mostly it was just dirt and mud. The sky was so gray that Jemmalynn could barely tell if it was night or day. As they walked toward that central building, that feeling of hers got stronger and stronger. "Master, there's something about this place. It really scares me." She said, with a worried expression on her face. Kyto looked concerned. It was not very often at all that his padawan would actually admit that she was scared. He knew she must be terrified if she would so willingly admit her fear. "What is it Jemmalynn? What is scaring you so much?" "I don't know Master, but its something to do with this building." They were quiet on the rest of the walk, both trying to figure out what it was. Finally, they arrived there. "Okay Jemmalynn, we have to do this very carefully. We have to find some way to listen to King Ahno. If our timing is correct, he should be meeting with some people and discussing his plan. We must try to hide ourselves using the force. Got it?" Jemmalynn nodded. She had to go in there, she knew. There was no way out of it; she might as well get it over with. They entered the building, being as careful as they possibly could. It seemed too familiar to Jemmalynn, it felt like they were doing the same exact thing they had last time they had come here. The feeling was overwhelming her now. She did not feel well. But she knew there was nothing she could do. They came to a place where they could see down into the meeting room, and they hid there. The meeting began. Jemmalynn barely listened to a word. She just watched King Ahno. The feeling was coming from him, and she didn't know why. She noticed Kyto was watching him also. "Master, I'm getting that feeling from him!" She whispered. Kyto stared at the king, stunned. "He used to be a Jedi. We all thought he died. Maybe that is your feeling. I can't believe this. A Jedi. . ." Kyto trailed off, he was more talking to himself now than Jemmalynn. She knew that wasn't why she got the feeling. That wasn't it at all. He was familiar to her in a different way. She thought she had seen him around the Jedi Temple when she was little, but she knew that just couldn't be it. After the meeting was over Jemmalynn had paid so little attention that she had to ask her master what happened. "Well, Jemmalynn, we were correct about Tirosha having an army. It appears the whole planet revolves around making this a very powerful army. That's why everything else is the way it is. They are working with the separatists. What they are going to do is attack as many Republican planets as the can, and get them to join them, while the separatist army is battling the Republic army." He explained. "Oh. And what are we going to do about it?" "Well, we are going to have to try to kill the king." Jemmalynn nodded. She knew that was what they had to do. As the meeting cleared out, they ran towards the king to attack. He was too quick though. He whipped out his light saber. He stared at Jemmalynn for a long time. "Jemmalynn Karreliss!" He cried. Jemmalynn gave him a puzzled look. How could this man . . .suddenly feelings came rushing to her as she realized the truth. "Jemmalynn, surely someone has told you the truth." He said. "No," she answered bitterly, "but I think I've figured it out." "How's your mother?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. She glared at him. She was almost positive how she knew this man, the force was telling her. He was her father. "She's dead. Not that you would know, considering you left her!" Jemmalynn yelled, angrily, remembering that her master had t "Wait a minute, wait a minute," Kyto suddenly interrupted, "What is going on here?" "Jemmalynn knows. She's my daughter." Ahno answered him. "What???? How??? You were a Jedi!!!" Kyto yelled in disbelief. "Yes, yes I was. I never really followed the Jedi code. . . I met Jemmalynn's mother and decided just to do what I wanted. But when I found out she was pregnant I didn't want to get caught so I just. . left her. And then, a few years later, I faked my death and got control over this planet." "But. . why?" Jemmalynn asked, confused. "Power. . I couldn't be truly powerful as a Jedi. But now. . . I have plans. I will become one of the most powerful leaders of the galaxy." Jemmalynn laughed. "You really think you'll become powerful with this pathetic planet of yours?" Now it was Ahno's turn to laugh. "You'd be surprised." Jemmalynn had had enough of this ridiculous conversation. She igniter her light saber and charged towards him. Kyto joined her. The battle was difficult, and raged on for a long time. Ahno used the force to push Kyto away. Kyto went flying through the doorway. Ahno locked the door. Now it was just him and his daughter. "I'm not impressed Jemmalynn. I would have thought you'd be able to defeat me by now. I'm an old man you know." Ahno taunted his daughter, trying to get a rise out of her. He could see it was working. Jemmalynn looked at him, her eyes burning with hate. She couldn't believe her father betrayed the Jedi, and was the king of this terrible planet she hated so much. They continued to battle. Both were persistent, never giving up. Jemmalynn was striking with all her strength. She was so angry with him. She could not lose. Finally, she hit him, her light saber burnt through his arm. He fell in pain. Jemmalynn walked in circles around him, holding her light saber over her head. "Well, Jemmalynn, are you going to do it or not? It's the perfect opportunity to kill me." Jemmalynn's breathing was very heavy. She stopped walking, and just stood and stared at him. She stood unflinching for a long period of time, her eyes moving from her father, to her light saber, to her own hands, which were shaking. She dropped her light saber, fell to the ground, and started to cry. "What is it Jemmalynn? Can't take it?" Ahno continued to taunt his daughter. "H-h-how could I kill my own father? I just can't do it." Jemmalynn's voice shook. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill her father, but if she didn't, the Republic would be in trouble, her master would be furious, as would the Jedi council. Suddenly Jemmalynn realized her father was standing over her. Before she could react, she felt herself being thrown be the force into the nearest wall. That was the last thing she remembered. 


	5. Chapter 4

Jemmalynn awoke and looked around her, and discovered that she was on a ship. She couldn't remember where she was coming from or where she was going. She couldn't remember much of anything.  
  
She had a terrible aching pain in her head. Wow, she thought, something big must have happened. She tried as hard as she could to remember but she couldn't. Maybe after a little sleep I will feel better, she thought.  
  
As she was closing her eyes, her master walked through the door. "Jemmalynn, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine I guess. But what happened?"  
  
"We went to Tirosha, and confronted King Ahno, remember?"  
  
Memories started to come back to Jemmalynn. "That's right. . my father. . what happened? Did he get away?"  
  
Kyto looked at her sadly. "Yes Jemmalynn, he did. I know you tried to stop him. But don't worry. He had to go into hiding, and couldn't carry out his plans to attack."  
  
"He's still alive then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jemmalynn felt better knowing that he was alive. She was glad he couldn't attack, but she did not want him to be dead. She wanted to get to know him a little, but she knew that was impossible. Jedi weren't even supposed to know their parents. Especially when their parents were so evil.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
When they arrived back at the Jedi Temple, Jemmalynn felt much better. She was still a little upset about what she had learned about her father, but she would be alright.  
  
The first person she saw was Darius. He greeted her warmly. "Jemmalynn! How was your trip?"  
  
"It was alright. Could have been worse I guess." She looked sad, so he hugged her. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. He could feel that things were troubling her, and he tried to soothe her the best he could. She felt so nice being in his arms; she never wanted him to let go. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
That time had passed though, and it was three years later, and Jemmalynn was now 17 years old. She didn't see much of Darius, but she knew undoubtedly that she was in love with him. Of course, it was forbidden for her to love him, and she knew it.  
  
Kyto and Jemmalynn had taken a part in the Clone Wars. They had been in a few battles and helped in other ways.  
  
They were sent on a mission, into a secret lair, where many leaders of the Separatists were. To Jemmalynn's excitement, Darius was sent to go with them. He was now 25 and had become a Jedi Knight.  
  
When they approached the secret lair, all three of them got a bad feeling. "This isn't going to be good," Kyto warned the two younger Jedi, "Darius, you stay here and watch. Come warn us if you see anything dangerous."  
  
Kyto and Jemmalynn walked in, and to their dismay, the first person they saw was Count Dooku. And he had seen them too.  
  
Dooku smiled at them, an evil, mocking smile. "Hello, Master Jedi. I'm afraid I don't know you're name."  
  
"Kyto Ticassi. We're here to end this."  
  
Dooku's smile turned to laughter." I hope you are joking. That is ridiculous."  
  
At that moment Kyto, Jemmalynn, and Dooku all took out their light sabers. Jemmalynn and her master ran towards Dooku, striking his light saber hard.  
  
Jemmalynn fought with such fierceness and intensity that her master was impressed. I have trained her well, he thought. He began to fight almost as well as she was. For a while it seemed they were going to defeat him when all of a sudden Jemmalynn was hit with Dooku's light saber. She fell down to the ground, crying in pain.  
  
"Jemmalynn, don't worry. I'll take care of him." Kyto told her.  
  
Jemmalynn watched the battle. Her master was losing. She couldn't get up. She lay on the ground in pain, helpless. Then she saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen in her life. Dooku cut through her master with his light saber.  
  
She was shocked at first, unable to comprehend what she had seen. As soon as she came to her senses, she jumped up. She ignored that pain that overcame her body. She chased after Dooku, fueled by her anger. She ran as fast as she could, but Dooku went through a metal door, and closed it behind him.  
  
"Come back!!!!" Jemmalynn screamed, tears running down her face. "Come back!! I'll kill you!!!!" She pounded on the door for a few minutes, until she realized there was nothing more that she could do.  
  
She walked over to her master; he was still alive. "Master. . master!!" She cried.  
  
"Jemmalynn, I am so proud of the Jedi you have become." He said, barely getting the words out.  
  
"No . . no. I'm not a Jedi yet, only a padawan! You're going to complete my training for me!" She yelled. She could not lose her master.  
  
"I can't Jemmalynn, I can't. You will have to finish your training under a new master."  
  
"NO!!!!!! I WON'T!!!!" Jemmalynn screamed.  
  
"You're going to have to." Those were his last words.  
  
Jemmalynn stared at him, completely shocked. Her master, her best friend and most important person to her, was gone.  
  
Darius could feel something was wrong, very wrong. He decided to go inside and see what happened. He saw Jemmalynn, sitting next to her master's dead body, crying and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Jemmalynn, what happened?" He asked, trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"He's. . . gone. My master. . . "  
  
"I know. But how did this happen?" Darius could see it was going to be difficult to get anything out of her.  
  
"Dooku. . . he got away. I couldn't stop him."  
  
"Dooku's here?" Darius was surprised.  
  
Jemmalynn shook her head no. "He got away. I would have killed him."  
  
Suddenly the metal door that Dooku had gone out opened, and three men walked in. "You two, the Jedi. You're under arrest for trespassing." The men ran up to them and put chains around their wrists. Jemmalynn and Darius didn't say anything as the men dragged them each to separate rooms.  
  
One of the men chained Jemmalynn to the wall. "Heh, good luck getting out of this, Jedi. Oh, and I'll be taking this." He said as he grabbed her light saber.  
  
Jemmalynn looked around the dark, cold room. She knew there had to be a way out. She rattled her chains. It looked like there was a way she could get them off the wall. Concentrating, she used the force and detached the chain from the wall. It was still around her hands but there was nothing she could do about that until she got her light saber back.  
  
With her anger, she was able to push the door to her room down. Quietly, she walked through the hall, trying to find Darius. She couldn't see inside the other rooms, so she used the force. She finally felt his presence, and entered his room.  
  
"Jemmalynn? How did you get here?" Darius wondered.  
  
"I used the force. Come on, we are leaving." She undid his chains, and the both ran towards the exit. They came to a corner, and stopped, feeling the presence of people on the other side.  
  
"Okay Jemmalynn, let's split up. You go this way, and I'll go that way. We'll meet at the ship" Darius said.  
  
They ran off in their separate directions. Jemmalynn had almost made it outside, when a guard grabbed the end of her chain.  
  
"Where are you going, young Jedi? I guess we can't keep you here, we'll just have to get rid of you won't we?" The guard laughed, and took Jemmalynn outside.  
  
"Can you see down there?" He pointed to an endless abyss which surrounded the building. "You go down there, and you're never coming back." He laughed again, as he pushed her down.  
  
Jemmalynn fell, and realized there was nothing that she could do, until she came to an abrupt stop. She saw that her chain had gotten caught on something on the building. She hung there for a long time, not sure how to get herself back up onto the ground.  
  
She decided just to risk falling, and use the force to jump up. If she didn't make it, she would die, but hanging there wasn't going to do her any good. She took a deep breath, pushed off the side of the building, and jumped up.  
  
She landed with a hard thud on the ground. At least I made it, she thought. She ran back to the ship. Darius was there.  
  
"What took you so long Jemmalynn?" He asked.  
  
"Don't ask. But I'm here now. Let's go back to Coruscant." Jemmalynn sat down. She was very tired.  
  
Darius flew the ship, and for a while everything went fine. But then, the ship started going down.  
  
"Darius, what's going on?" Jemmalynn was suddenly awoken from her deep sleep.  
  
"There's a problem with the ship. We're going to have to land it on the nearest planet."  
  
"Which is. . . ?" Jemmalynn asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.  
  
"Tirosha." Darius answered grimly. 


	6. Chapter 5

Of all places, Tirosha, Jemmalynn could not stop thinking. Why there, out of this whole galaxy? She knew of course, they had no choice, it was just bad luck.  
  
The ship finally landed, a little outside of the main city, where Jemmalynn's father was. She hoped nothing would happen that she would have to see him. Right now, all she wanted to do was see her master again. But she never would again.  
  
Jemmalynn sat, staring up at the stars in the sky. She was lost in thought, about her father, how she missed her master, and her feelings for Darius. Darius walked through the door just as she was thinking about him.  
  
"Jemmalynn, it's late. We should get to bed." He said, his voice filled with concern for her.  
  
Jemmalynn nodded. "Alright, I'm coming."  
  
They removed their Jedi robes and boots. Darius looked at Jemmalynn. He stared at her eyes, seeing her sadness, but more than that, her anger. Even though she was angry, she was beautiful. Suddenly he couldn't help himself, and he kissed her. She kissed him back, and they shared a long, passionate kiss. After the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.  
  
"Well, let's get to bed," Darius finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
The ship was tiny, and only had one bed to sleep on. They looked at each other.  
  
"Uhh you can sleep there Jemmalynn." Darius offered.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor. No problem."  
  
"No you won't. You can sleep on the bed too." Jemmalynn said, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
They both lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. Darius could feel how upset Jemmalynn was, and began stroking her blonde hair. Jemmalynn turned towards him and put her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn was still sound asleep when Darius woke up the next morning, so he decided to begin fixing the ship. It only needed a few simple repairs. When Jemmalynn woke up, she joined him.  
  
"How is it going?" She asked.  
  
"Good, I'll be done soon and then we can leave. Why don't you go try and find yourself something to eat?"  
  
"Ok." She agreed, somewhat reluctantly. She wasn't really hungry and didn't feel much like walking around in the dirty city, but it would give her time to think about things.  
  
She was barely paying attention as she was walking; her thoughts were focused on Darius again. She knew she was getting too close to him, and that she would be in trouble with the Jedi council. Who cares, she thought.  
  
Jemmalynn suddenly stopped walking, shocked at the thought that had just passed through her mind. Who cares? How could she think such a thing when her whole life she was working to become a Jedi? She couldn't throw that away. It scared her that she had so little dedication.  
  
But now that her master was gone, she almost felt that she didn't care. She didn't know how she could do it without her master there with her, teaching her and helping her. And she knew there was no way she could ever finish her training under another master.  
  
Jemmalynn looked around and saw that she had no idea where she was. Once again, that thought, passed through her mind. She realized she didn't care about anything at the moment, not even herself.  
  
She continued to walk aimlessly around the city, until she had made her way to the central building of the city; her father's building. She had no intention of going in, until her father walked out the door.  
  
He smiled his evil smile. "Why, hello Jemmalynn. You're looking nice," he said with a laugh.  
  
Jemmalynn looked down realizing her clothes were covered in blood and dirt, and her hair was a disaster. She didn't reply to his comment.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"I. . .don't know. " Jemmalynn answered.  
  
"Well let's go to my office and just talk, okay?" Ahno said. "Okay." Jemmalynn agreed, not even thinking about what she was doing. They walked up into his office and he shut and locked the doors.  
  
"Jemmalynn," he said, "things aren't going well with the Jedi I see."  
  
"Things are going fine." She snapped back at him.  
  
"Oh really? You don't look so happy at the moment."  
  
Jemmalynn glared at him. "I'm fine. I don't know why I came here, I'm leaving." She got up to leave.  
  
"But Jemmalynn, wait, we barely got to talk. How would you feel about leaving the Jedi to join me?"  
  
Jemmalynn was shocked. "I couldn't. I could never leave the Jedi."  
  
"And why not? Oh, and by the way, where is your master?" He said, sensing that was a sensitive subject for her. He had heard of her master's death, and thought he could use this to turn her away from the Jedi.  
  
She took a very long time to answer. "He was killed."  
  
"Oh my, that's terrible. You must be very upset. How will you finish your training?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You'll probably have to get a new master, you know." He said.  
  
"No, I won't." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh? You'll probably be kicked out of the order then. If you refuse to complete your training, you certainly can't stay there."  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Jemmalynn cried.  
  
"You can try, but you'll never get out." He laughed.  
  
Jemmalynn looked around to see that all the doors were locked and there was no other way she could get out. But then, she saw a window very high up in the room. If she could reach it she could break through it. She concentrated and jumped high enough to catch the edge of the windowsill. She punched through the window with her bare hand, which caused her to cry out in pain from the many cuts she received.  
  
She jumped through the window, not even looking to see how far she would fall. As she was falling to the ground, she realized she had a long, long fall. She tried to use the force to slow her down a little.  
  
When she finally made it to the ground she landed hard. She was in too much pain to get up, so she just lay there and tried to reach out to Darius with the force.  
  
It began to pour. Jemmalynn began to shiver, so she wrapped her Jedi robe around her and pulled the hood over her head. She began to cry, and she cried for a very long time. Darius finally found her, hours later.  
  
"Jemmalynn? Jemmalynn, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
She didn't answer him for a while, just silently walked back to their ship. When she felt a little bit better, she told him the story.  
  
"Well, I think we should go back to the Jedi Temple now, don't you think?" He said when she was finished.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
When they arrived back at the temple, the council asked to see Jemmalynn immediately. But she didn't listen, and she stayed in her room for days and days.  
  
She finally decided it was time to go see them, but she was very reluctant to do so. She didn't want to be told that she would have to start training under another master. Jemmalynn stood before the council, afraid that they would be angry.  
  
"Jemmalynn Karreliss, I believe we told you to come here immediately? That was days ago." Mace Windu said sternly.  
  
"Yes Master, I know." Jemmalynn's voice sounded like a monotone.  
  
"And what were you doing the whole time."  
  
"Nothing, Master."  
  
"I mean it! What were you doing?" Mace was getting angry.  
  
"I really was doing nothing Master. I stayed in my room for days, just meditating and thinking."  
  
"You should have come to us when we told you."  
  
"I'm sorry Master," Jemmalynn responded automatically.  
  
Mace and Yoda looked to one another. "A punishment, we will think of later padawan. Bigger problems, there are." Yoda said.  
  
"You're master is dead, Jemmalynn, and you must complete your training. You aren't ready to become a Jedi Knight. Unfortunately there are not many Jedi left because of the war. You will have to wait a while until we can find someone for you." Mace told her.  
  
Jemmalynn nodded, just wanting to get out of there. They dismissed her, and she went back to her room to be alone. But when she got there, Darius was waiting for her.  
  
"Jemmalynn, you finally left your room. How did it go with the council?" He asked.  
  
Jemmalynn just shrugged. "I don't know, nothing happened really. They have to find me a new master, I guess."  
  
She suddenly broke out in tears. "What's going to happen to me Darius?"  
  
He hugged her and told her that he really did not know. 


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: I am sooooo sorry for the delay!! I've been a little busy, but mostly just lazy. I'll try not to take this long next time.  
Jemmalynn yawned and stretched as she woke up around mid afternoon. She looked around her huge bedroom and thought, now this is the way life should be lived, not the conservative way the Jedi like to live.  
  
She opened her window and looked outside. The day was dark. It usually was.  
  
It had only been a year since her master died but her life had changed so much. She had left the Jedi. Without her master she decided she wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. She had a feeling pretty soon there wouldn't be very much left of the Jedi. The Clone Wars had been going on for a few years now, and they had to be coming to and end soon. She was also secretly married to Darius, who was still living at the Jedi Temple, but visited her often.  
  
But certainly for Jemmalynn, the biggest change for her was that, she was currently living on Tirosha. With her father.  
  
When she left the Jedi she had nowhere else to go, and suddenly her hate for Tirosha was gone, so she decided to go there. She was now living right in the center of Tirosha, in the huge building her father lived in. She had many servants and people doing just about everything for her.  
  
Jemmalynn needed a career, so she decided, why not give bounty hunting a try? She had turned out to be perfectly suited for the job. She specialized in killing Jedi. Though it had only been a short time, she was becoming known as a bounty hunter who could get the job done no matter what. She was always getting hired to do very difficult jobs. Recently she had been getting jobs from a different kind of client, one who was very dark and mysterious, which Jemmalynn greatly admired.  
  
This client went by the name of Darth Sidious.  
  
She closed her window and got dressed. She walked out of her room and downstairs to where her father was.  
  
"Well good morning Jemmalynn. Or should I say afternoon?" Ahno laughed at his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, good morning."  
  
"Oh yes. You have a message from a Darth Sidious. He wants to see you immediately. In person." "Oh ok. Thank you." Jemmalynn answered her father, and then left.  
  
She went outside to get her ship ready. It looked like she would be making a trip to Coruscant . She wondered what kind of job Darth Sidious would have for her this time. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn stepped out of her ship. She was in Coruscant, at Darth Sidious's secret hiding place where she usually came to get her missions.  
  
She went about the usual procedures to enter, and waited for Darth Sidious in a small room. Suddenly she felt that dark, creepy presence. She turned around to see Darth Sidious staring at her.  
  
"Hello Jemmalynn. Glad you could come." He said.  
  
"What have you got for me this time?" Jemmalynn asked.  
  
"Well, I have sort of a different type of job for you this time. This probably isn't normally part of your job, but I need you to pretend that you are joining the Republic army, and I want you to befriend Anakin Skywalker, no matter what you have to do. Then I want you to capture him and bring him here, where I will give you further instructions."  
  
Jemmalynn just stood there and thought for a while, taking everything in.  
  
"Can you do this?" Darth Sidious asked in a way that seemed threatening to Jemmalynn.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I can handle it."  
  
"Good. You may begin immediately." With that, Darth Sidious turned and left.  
  
Jemmalynn didn't know Anakin very well, but she knew enough about him to know that this job would be difficult, and that it was going to cause major problems for the Jedi. The first thing she wanted to do was talk to Darius, and tell him what was going to happen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn stood and looked up at the building that had been her home for so long. The building where her life began. The Jedi Temple.  
  
She didn't want to go in there at all, but she needed to talk to Darius so badly that she decided to. She tried to hide her presence with the force as best she could, and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head so she could not be seen.  
  
Jemmalynn walked directly to Darius's room and walked right in. He was not there. She suddenly felt very tired, so she went to sleep in his bed. When she woke up he was standing there watching her.  
  
"Jemmalynn!" he cried, "what are you doing here? It's so great to see you!"  
  
Jemmalynn ran over to him and hugged him. "Well, I kind of have to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead you can tell me anything."  
  
She hesitated. "I've been hired to do a job that might umm.cause some problems for the Jedi."  
  
"What is it?" Darius asked nervously.  
  
"I have to pretend I'm joining the Republic army and become friends with Anakin Skywalker. Then I have to bring him to my client. I know how powerful Anakin is and that this could cause trouble."  
  
"Jemmalynn, you can't do that. It WILL cause trouble." Darius said angrily.  
  
"I have to Darius! I don't have a choice! I might be killed if I don't, okay?"  
  
"I don't know about this anymore. I'm a Jedi, and you're someone who left the Jedi and is trying to destroy them. And we are married? It just doesn't make sense."  
  
Jemmalynn stared at him. "Which is more important, me? Or the Jedi?"  
  
"Jemmalynn.don't."  
  
"No, I'm asking you and I want an answer!"  
  
Darius thought for a moment. "Yes Jemmalynn, you mean more to me."  
  
"Then you'd give up the Jedi for me?"  
  
"I didn't say that." He answered.  
  
"Well you know what?" Jemmalynn asked. "It's either me or the Jedi."  
  
"Jemmalynn you are being selfish." Darius said.  
  
"I am not! If you want to stay with the Jedi then fine! But soon there will be no Jedi then what will you do? You might as well get out now while you have a chance. I'm not letting you stop me, I'm doing this."  
  
Darius sighed. He'd never realized how childish his wife could be. "Give me some time to think. Come back in a few days."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." 


	8. Chapter 7

Yoda and Mace Windu sat in a room in the Jedi temple facing each other, and discussed what they both had just felt.  
  
"She was here. I know she was." Mace said.  
  
"Yes, here she was. No doubt. But the question is, what was she doing?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I don't know, but this can't be something good. Jemmalynn Karreliss is bad news." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Jemmalynn smiled as she easily killed Separatist droids with her light saber. She was actually kind of enjoying fighting in the war, even though she didn't like the Republic. What she liked was the violence and the fighting. She knew Anakin would be coming to fight soon, so she'd take this opportunity to meet him.  
  
She had become very good at manipulating people's minds lately. She could often to get people to do what she wanted, or feel how she wanted them to, so she hoped she could get Anakin to trust her.  
  
After what seemed like forever, she saw him get off a ship, along with other Jedi.  
  
Immediately she ran over to him and introduced herself. "Hi!" she said trying to send messages to him through the force to make him like her, "I'm Jemmalynn Karreliss."  
  
Anakin seemed to think she was alright. He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker. Did you just join the army?"  
  
"Yeah." Jemmalynn answered.  
  
Anakin smirked, in almost a challenging way. "Can you fight?"  
  
Jemmalynn smirked right back. "Oh yes I can!" She ran off to kill as many droids as possible, without any effort.  
  
When she came back Anakin said, "Yeah okay, that wasn't too bad. But they're just droids. Try being up against the Sith or something."  
  
"I could handle the Sith. I can handle anyone."  
  
"Okay, I will remember you said that."  
  
Jemmalynn smiled. "Good."  
  
They continued to talk and fight at the same time. After a while, they left on a ship and talked together for a long time. Jemmalynn made Anakin feel very open, and he told her everything about him.  
  
After hearing all about his wife Padme, Jemmalynn started thinking about Darius. She needed to go see him soon. But she didn't know how she would or when she would. She decided she'd just have to wait a while.  
  
As she was about to fall asleep one night, she smiled and thought everything was going just according to plan. 


End file.
